


Sennen Blue, Tremayne Green

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2014 [5]
Category: Merry series - Clare Mallory
Genre: Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Pen buy carpet for the new Captain's study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sennen Blue, Tremayne Green

**Author's Note:**

> On the thrid day of Christmas...three delightful sights

"What do you think, Pen?"

"It's for the Captain's study. Blue would be the most appropriate."

"Hmm." Rose studied the carpet sample. 

The new boarding house at Tremayne's was almost complete. When the new term started, Rose Ashley would leave her beloved Constantine, the house in which she'd boarded for six years, and move across to captain Sennen, the name chosen by the School Board.

"This is almost the exact shade of the new house flag," said Penelope encouragingly. 

"No, I don't think so. Besides, if that were the case, the carpet in your room should be scarlet." 

The girls looked at one another and exclaimed together, "Urgh!"

"By rights, it should have been your room," sighed Pen. She'd been promoted to Head of the school and both girls had anticipated Rose's appointment as Captain of Constantine. They'd planned Pen's last year, right down to the play they would propose the Drama Club perform and the number of cocoa parties they'd each hold. Constantine would again be crack house and Rosemerryn Ashley would follow her great friend, Penelope Lincoln, as Head Girl, and together they'd go down in the annals of Tremayne's as two of the best-loved Captains and Head Girls.

"I know. But the school comes first and it's for the good of Tremayne's. The good of Tremayne's," she repeated slowly. "That's it."

"What? What's it?"

"Tremayne green. The Captain's study of the newest house shall be the school colour. To remind the future captains the school comes first, ahead of the house."

Pen looked at her friend and nodded. 

Two weeks later, Pen swore she felt her heart turn over with pride at the sight of Rose standing on the green carpet in her new study. School first, house second, she thought as she vowed to make sure Rose succeeded her as Head Prefect of Tremayne's.

END


End file.
